


Jupiter

by MsImpala67



Series: Across the Millenia [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Scissoring, Witch AU, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/pseuds/MsImpala67
Summary: A snapshot of Genevieve and Danneel, based off of the song "Jupiter" by Jewel (link to the song below). They spend an evening together next to a bonfire, listening to the radio and being in love.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVKURVOLBPQ





	Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> I have a (NSFW) blog dedicated to this specific 'verse/au!
> 
> spncovenverse.tumblr.com 
> 
> And a very special thank you to justanothersaltandburn, who is the backbone of this whole idea. Thank you, my darling friend.

**Colorado, 1998**

 

Gen loves bonfires. 

It’s a little ironic, given that time she was almost burned at the stake. But that wasn’t the fire’s fault, and she wouldn’t hold the crimes of a bunch of self-righteous men against the gorgeous flames. 

Fire warms her up on the inside somehow. Melts her icy little heart. 

Tonight, the bonfire is huge, blazing different colors as Jensen and Jared take turns throwing wood on the pile, then waving their fingers at it, casting spells that create blue, purple, green flames bright against the sky. Briana is between them, red lipstick a little smeared as her mouth wraps around the wine bottle, hair blowing wild in the breeze. Gen grins a little as she watches Bri stare at them. Sixteen years since the two covens have been back together, since Briana was first introduced to the men, and she still stares at them like they’re celebrities. 

“I’m bored,” Briana pouts, blinking her mascaraed eyes up at Jensen. “Maybe you could take me to that club everyone else went to in town?”

Jensen smirks down at her, and Gen smiles to herself. Briana doesn’t stand a chance against that look, never has.

“By the time we got there, they’d all be ready to come home,” he tells her. “Why don’t we just go inside?”

Jared slides up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist. Gen can hear the smacking kisses he plants on Jensen’s neck from across the fire. 

“Yeah, Bri. Come inside with us. We’ll make it worth your while.”

Gen can practically feel Briana’s pussy getting wet at the thought. It’s like the first time, every time, with that girl. She giggles and flirts like a teenager, pure  _ fun _ radiating out of her every time she fucks them, like she doesn’t do it on a regular basis. Like she isn’t just going to hop right out of their bed and back into Kim’s the second it’s over. 

“Gen?” Briana calls. “Wanna come inside with us, babe? They’re promising a good time.”

Gen laughs and shakes her head. “Not tonight. You get ‘em all to yourself. But do me a favor? When you go in, tell Danneel to get her ass out here?”

Briana nods. “Okay, boys, looks like it’s just us.” Her voice trails off as they walk through the leaves toward the cabin they’ve rented for a few months, but Gen thinks she hears something about promising future blowjobs for every time they make her come tonight.

The night goes silent then, just the rhythm of the wind and crackle of the fire, white noise that Gen sighs into, light and peaceful. She’s not sure how long she sits there listening to it. Time doesn’t really move the same way it used to, now that there’s no need to keep track of it. All Gen knows is that she’s still listening to the sound of the insects, still staring into the bonfire, when Danneel joins her. 

"Hey, you,” she says, a grin in her voice as she presses a kiss to the top of Gen’s head. 

“Hey,” Gen answers, leaning back on her hands and looking up at her. Danneel is all legs tonight, blue jean shorts showing off miles of skin, letting a little bit of her ass hang out. Gen’s hands itch to move, but she doesn’t touch her. Not yet. She just watches as Danneel sets down the small boom box she’s carrying and turns on the radio, soft pop music warbling out, low and sweet in the almost-autumn air.

“It’s almost too cold for those shorts, Dee,” Gen murmurs.

Danneel only smiles as she straightens back up. “The fire will keep me warm.”

As she undresses, Gen studies the shadows of her, the curves she can’t see but knows are there. The bright fire behind her casts Danneel’s skin into darkness, but Gen can still see the rose shade of her nipples, the mole right above her bellybutton, the way her lips curl at the corners. Those things are permanently etched into her brain.

The night stays quiet and calm around them. The song on the radio ends, and the one that follows is created for exactly this moment, sultry and sweet in a way that makes Gen ache a little. Danneel feels it too, starts to sway in front of the fire.  When Gen still doesn’t get up, doesn’t make a move, Danneel starts to really dance. Her hips move in time to the music, arms flowing gracefully, skin gleaming as she turns in front of the orange glow. Gen stares at her girl, at this gorgeous creature that seems built for this, for the fantasy, for the show of curving her body in on itself one minute and showing the long lines of it the next. 

Gen undresses too, lets her skin feel the night, strips away all the worry and responsibility she carries around, tosses it all to the ground in a heap of cotton t-shirt and blue jeans. Wearing only her black lace panties, she finally gets up and moves toward her other half. 

Gen has spent centuries traveling around Danneel’s body. It’s her favorite destination, the only place she wants to live. Her hands find Danneel’s hips and turn her around so she can lean up on her toes, plant a kiss to those full lips, pink gloss sliding between their mouths and down onto their chins while Gen lets her hands explore. 

“So sexy,” she breathes, digging her fingers into Danneel’s flesh and pulling her down to the ground. “Just wanna eat you alive.”

Danneel stretches out in the soft grass and blinks up at her, pushes her bangs off her forehead. “Do it.”

Gen is giving her best ‘serious’ face, telling Danneel without words everything she’s about to do to her. Passion bubbles out of her so strong it’s violent, so thick she can almost see it in the air, and Danneel can surely feel it. But there’s no fear, not even any submission. Danneel just grins playfully, reaches up and tugs at a strand of Gen’s hair like a little girl, then giggles. 

Gen’s never been able to find the words to describe Danneel’s beauty. 

It’s that beauty, that sweet innocence she hangs onto that makes Gen grab her a little harder than she should, that makes her shove her legs apart so she can get between them. She nuzzles Danneel’s thigh, sucks hard enough to leave a mark before leaning up and burying her nose in the soft hair covering her pussy. The scent is incredible, earthy and feminine, a smell that has always made Gen’s blood boil in her veins. 

“You miss me shaving?” Danneel asks, calmly curious as she watches the trail of Gen’s tongue over the damp lips of her pussy. “I could start again if you wanted.”

“I like it shaved,” Gen nods. “And I like it natural. I like it every possible way you want to give it to me.”

Danneel lets out another small giggle, quiet this time because she’s starting to breathe a little harder, to focus her concentration on Gen’s mouth. Gen glides her tongue over her one more time before pointing the tip and dipping in a little deeper, finding her clit. The music plays on as Danneel spreads out, pulls her legs apart and exposes herself so that Gen can get her lips all the way around her hard, swollen clit and suck. 

“Fuck.” Danneel’s back arches, tits pushing up into the sky like perky little mountains. Gen has to pull away and climb those peaks, pull at Danneel’s nipples with her teeth. 

“Hey, Dee? Do you remember the first time I fucked you?”

It takes a second for Danneel to come back to herself enough to answer. “Of course.”

“We were...what, twenty years old or so?”

“Something like that.” Danneel wiggles her hips and sits up, leaning forward to curl her tongue around one of Gen’s nipples, the one that’s pierced. They got over the ‘pierce everything’ phase a decade ago, but a few are left behind, too pleasurable to give up. Danneel bites and pulls at the small metal rod, the sting of it going straight down Gen’s spine to settle between her legs and make her so wet she’s dripping onto the ground beneath her. It takes her a few seconds to wriggle out of her panties, and then she tangles her fingers in Danneel’s hair and lets that sweet little mouth work its magic, until they’re shamelessly rubbing against one another, hands between each other’s legs while the music guides them on. 

“I remember how you made me ride you,” Danneel finally says, pulling away to catch her breath, only to lose it again when Gen pulls her on her lap and sinks two fingers inside of her. 

“I remember how I made you fall apart,” Gen answers, adjusting her legs so that Danneel is straddling one of her thighs, clit hard and wet against her leg. 

Danneel wraps her arms around Gen’s neck, leans down for one kiss, then starts to move. She moves exactly like she did that first time, thirteen hundred years ago. Danneel has the rhythm of nature in her hips, undulating in time with the wind somehow, like she was born from the trees themselves. When she lets her head fall back, sighs into the air, Gen can almost feel the response from the stars watching them, encouraging them. 

“That’s it,” Gen purrs, fingers sliding down against Danneel’s clit again just to give her some extra friction. “Just like that. We were next to a fire that first time, too. Your skin still glows the same way.”

Danneel moans for the words, has always loved to hear Gen’s voice when they fuck. 

“You rode me so good that night, soaked my leg when you came, then kept going and soaked it again. Grabbed my hand and let me fuck you with my fingers while you screamed.”

“It started raining,” Danneel gasps, rubbing herself against Gen’s leg harder, their tits bouncing together between them with the force of it. 

“That’s because you couldn’t control your power,” Gen smirks, moving her hand to stroke her own clit now. 

“Not with your hand in my pussy,” Danneel agrees, reaching to move Gen’s hand, replacing it with her own. 

Gen leans back and watches as Danneel works on getting them both off, noises getting louder, sweat breaking over her forehead and in the hollow of her collarbones. 

“Make it rain again,” Gen sighs, clenching her empty, aching pussy as Danneel keeps circling her clit, keeps rocking against her thigh. 

Danneel closes her eyes and straightens her shoulders, manages to keep moving her fingers moving as she concentrates. It only takes a few seconds for the first drops to fall, cool and clean on Gen’s upturned face. It doesn’t come down hard, not enough to put out the fire, not enough to cause real disruption elsewhere. Just enough for them to feel it, for the drops to run in crisp lines down their skin. 

The slide of skin on skin turns slick with the rain, the breath between them cools down as they kiss, the water in the air washing over them and soothing their heated bodies. 

Danneel’s hair starts to hang heavy with it, the rain making it curl a little as it starts to drip, lovely and clean and everything Gen has ever wanted or needed. Gen can’t help but touch her, run her fingers over Danneel’s whole body. She isn’t as sweet and gentle as Danneel deserves, the need inside of Gen too strong to let her be tender with her touches, but Danneel doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, she seems to crave more, pulling Gen even closer. 

They rut against each other then, moving in the rain until their legs are scissored together and their clits are touching, Gen’s leg thrown up on Danneel’s shoulder so Danneel can kiss at her knee while she grinds herself down. It’s a primal urge, an instinct inside of both of them to move like this, to join themselves this way. 

They come at the same time, hard and loud, fingers entwined as they shake and shudder in the rain that’s still falling. Danneel lets go of the spell as she falls down, her forehead mashing against Gen’s, her hard little nipples dragging over Gen’s own breasts, and the rain fades, leaving them dripping in the dry air, no real evidence it ever happened other than their own wet bodies. 

Danneel giggles, like she often does after a good orgasm, her voice high and adorable in a way that makes Gen laugh too, hugging her closer. 

“Should we get dressed?”

“No,” Gen sighs. “Let’s just stay here for a while. It’s not like the boys and Bri are gonna come out any time soon.”

Danneel snorts. “And I guess it wouldn’t matter if they did.”

The radio keeps playing, some mainstream rap song that is oddly out of place and brings Gen back to the real world, out of the spell she and Danneel too often get caught up in.  “You’re really okay with staying here for a while? Six months, maybe a year? It's pretty isolated, but it's the first place we've found that didn't feel like a target.”

Danneel nods, rolling to her back to stretch a little. “Yeah, this place is pretty. And it might be nice to belong somewhere for a while. It’s been decades since we’ve stayed in one place longer than a few weeks.”

“We  _ can’t, _ Dee. We’d be too easy to find if we did.” There’s an apology in Gen’s voice now as the strokes her fingers through Danneel’s hair. 

“I know. And I’m fine with staying hidden until we figure out what Mark’s deal is. That’s why we got back with them in the first place, isn’t it? And I don’t want to run into him any more than you, or Jensen, or Jared.” She grins a little then. “But I’m going to enjoy being able to nest a little while I can. Tomorrow, I’m gonna bake a pie.”

Gen moans and licks her lips. “ _ Ohhh _ , yes. Apple?”

“If that’s what you want,” Danneel nods. 

They snuggle down together, and Gen turns toward the fire, stares into the flames that are still dancing up toward the sky. The song changes to yet another song Gen has no interest in, but she shuts it out, replays the one Danneel danced to earlier. 

**_Love is a flame, neither timid nor tame..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I live off of your comments! XOXO


End file.
